What A 'Short' Dream
by YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR
Summary: Edward dreams of things from his past. Roy Mustang cracks some short jokes, and Al prevents the Apocalypse, what else is new?


The study was a mess alchemy books were scattered about from the boy's reading. Leaning against the book shelf Edward Elric was drooling a snot bubble coming out of his mouth as he snored. A book was in Ed's left hand as he snoozed pages open to advanced alchemy symbols and equations. His brother's head was in his lap. Alphonse Elric too had a book; this one was over his stomach his hand loosely over the text the other one on his chest. Edward's right arm was drifting beside him palm up every so often snoozing.

"Boys it's time for bed." A beautiful woman said opening the door, she smiled seeing the sleeping boys and smoothed down her dress. Edward grunted but stayed asleep Alphonse groaned and moved a bit, but he too stayed asleep. Trisha Elric opened the door softly picking up a few of the scattered books and placing them on a book shelf tenderly her fingers lingering over the volume her smile sad. Trisha turned to her boys and pulled the youngest up into her arms startling Edward awake.

"Mom?" Edward asked rubbing his eyes sleepily. Trisha smiled and offered the boy her hand helping him up as the younger of the two snoozed on her shoulder her arm around and under his butt and legs. And placing him on her hip. Edward continued to hold his mom's hand as they made their way down the hall and up the stairs.

"Mom." Edward said, "Why won't dad ever come back?" Edward asked looking up at Trisha with big eyes

"Well…" Trisha looked down at the boy hiding her sadness, "I'm sure he'll be back, he's just busy you know." Trisha smiled, "For all we know he could be home tonight, just you watch." Trisha said. Edward stared at her. Then looked down holding something in. Trisha squeezed her son's hand.

"He said he'll be back so I believe him." Trisha said, "I'm sure he misses you and Al so much, I bet he thinks of you every night." Trisha smiled. Edward frowned then forced himself to smiled.

"You too mom, I bet he thinks of you too." Ed said. Trisha paused surprised.

"You know, I bet you're right." Trisha smiled. Edward rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned.

"You and your brother are quite the little prodigies." Trisha smiled, "How can you even understand all that?" Trisha asked. Edward looked up.

"It's easy, you just have to get the basic concepts down and then build upon that, like learning a language." Edward said, "I could show you." Trisha smiled at her son's huge grin and chukled.

"You know your father said those some words to me…" Trish said, "But me? And alchemist." Trisha laughed, "I'd much rather watch you guys work and believe it was magic." Trisha said. Alphonse stirred.

"Its not magic it's science." Edward stated. Trisha smiled and opened the door to the boy's room laying Al down on the bed. She knelt down to Edward.

"No but it seems like magic to me." Trisha said. Edward smiled and hugged his mom.

"Edward." Edward jumped looking around his mom and the beds gone.

"Edward!" Edward started feeling heavy.

"Get up beansprout." An annoying voice said.

"WHO YOU CALLING A BEAN SO SMALL HE WOULND'T FILL UP A BROWNIE!" Edward huffed coming around. Everyone stared at him. Roy Mustang laughed his back turned as he shuffled papers. Edward glared.

"Brother." Al said Edward calmed down and looked over at the ten foot tall suit of armor his brother's soul was tied to.

"What?" Edward asked confused.

"You're crying." Alphonse whispered. Ed touched his face his gloved right hand coming away wet but he couldn't feel it.

"Is something wrong?" Alphonse asked. Ed rubbed his eyes with his sleeve hurriedly.

"It's nothing Al, just dreaming." Edward said, Alphonse reached toward him then Edward laughed.

"So, Colonel, what this, you got a job for me?" Ed asked.

"It's a short job, I hope you're up to it." Roy Mustang smirked turning to see Edward turn red.

"OH YEAH!" Edward glared clenching his fists, "I'm up to anything you can dish me!" Ed responded.

"Well it's a pretty small task you should be able to accomplish it." Roy goaded.

"What was that?" Edward glared, "I'm telling you my fist didn't understand." Edward glared holding his right fist up menacingly. Al sweat dropped.

"Aw… he's at it again."

"Well maybe if your fist wasn't so close to the ground and closer to my mouth it could hear." Roy said.

"BASTARD COLONEL!" Ed yelled. Al grabbed him as Ed scrambled to get to Roy.

"You seem a _little_ mad, I hope this hasn't affected your work though." Roy said. Ed growled muttering curses. Riza Hawkeye who had been watching wondering what Edward's tears were about.

"Well I guess he's over it now." Hawkeye shrugged.

"Well hurry up Fullmetal, you're a little _short_ on time." Roy said sitting at his desk and folding his hands as Alphonse tried to carry Ed off to accomplish their goal. Roy smirked as yelling was heard down the halls.

"Yup, same as ever." Hawkeye concluded carrying on with her job.

**Wow, first Fullmetal fic. I was having this idea about the dream part, so that was put in there, and so then I wanted to add some humor and short jokes so, there you go.**

**Con-San out.**


End file.
